Blast to the Past
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Jan and Kyle are sent back in time 4000 years, to the mission of the Star Forge. Confused as to why they are there, they embark on the mission.They must stop Malak and learn the truth about one man's past, and their destinies.SW
1. Dantooine

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, I don't know why I bother to write this, but I might as well.

A/N: I was really really bored on my way to school when this idea popped into my brain, and I had to do it. its another AU, like most of my JK fics. I hope I got the names of the Masters right, if I didn't forgive me. Enjoy.

* * *

"Kyle remind me again why exactly are we here?" Jan Ors asked her best friend. Kyle Katarn made his way towards her voice. The night was pitch-black; he could barely see his hand in front of his face.

"Do you ever listen to your instructions?" He asked.

"Only when they interest me."

Kyle fought not to laugh at her carelessness. Jan was generally only interested in one person, herself.

"Someone found these ruins here, Luke's excited about it. He wants people guarding it around the clock."

"Well what's so important about them?" She asked.

"I have no idea," Kyle said, "We should ask Luke later."

Jan moved the beam of her flashlight over to the right. She had hoped to find the all mystical ruins Skywalker was interested in; instead she blinded Kyle with her light.

"Get that out of my face!"

Jan giggled a little, "Oops, must have mistaken you for Luke's prehistoric, bunch of rocks."

"You trying to make fun of me?" Kyle asked.

"Now why would I want to tease a Jedi?" She grinned.

Jan moved her beam to the left, and hit the spot she was looking for. A large stone base in the form of a circle stood before them. Its sides were covered with a green moss, and etched into its surface was ancient symbols Jan didn't recognize.

"Holy Sith!" She exclaimed, "Now that is something you don't see everyday."

Kyle walked over to the circlet of stone, and ran his fingers over the carvings.

"Looks like some old form of language. I can't make it out."

A crackling sound shot around them. Jan peered around looking for whatever made the noise. The stone base seemed to cast a red glow from within. Kyle had jumped back at the sight.

"What'd you touch now Katarn?"

"I didn't touch anything."

"Well how did..." Jan cut herself off as Kyle moved closer to the pedestal. He stepped onto the circle. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea Kyle."

A shower of sparks blinded Jan's eyes, forcing her to turn away. When she looked back, Kyle was no where in sight. "Kyle!" She shouted. Not thinking she ran to the base. The second her foot hit the stone, another burst of sparks shattered the air around her. She lost her vision as darkness closed in around her.

* * *

"Jan!" Kyle called when she materialized beside him.

"What the heck was that?"

"I don't know," he replied.

The two scanned the landscape around them. Grassy hills were dotted with stone boulders, and a few animal calls sounded in the distance.

"One thing's for sure," Jan said, "Were not on Kintooine anymore."

"Yeah," Kyle agreed, "but where are we?"

Jan swept the horizon once again, "I haven't been here before; that's for sure."

Kyle pulled out a scanner, and took readings for any sign of technology, "Looks like there's a city up ahead," He said glancing up from the reading, "Maybe we can find out where we are."

"Well what are we waiting for Katarn?" Jan asked, "I want to get back to Kintooine and find out how we got here."

They walked for about a mile across the plains before they reached the outskirts of the city. They peered around curiously at the buildings, seeing that they weren't as advanced as on Coruscant or Yavin. A man, carrying the carcass of some wild beast with three horns, passed by them.

"Excuse me sir," Kyle stopped him, "can you tell us where we are?"

The man looked back at him like he was nuts, "You're on Dantooine, didn't you know that?"

"Dantooine?"

"Yes," the man replied, trying to edge away.

Jan asked the man, "can you tell us who is in charge here?'

"You might want to speak with the Jedi Council," the man said, "They might understand what is wrong with you."

Great, Jan thought, he thinks were insane. Maybe they were, being on Dantooine was insane. "Which way is it?"

The man gave them directions, and then hurried off. Obviously he didn't want to be around two lunatics.

"Dantooine," Kyle repeated, "Jan that's impossible. No one has been on Dantooine for years."

Jan nodded, "It is strange."

"And the Jedi Council, there aren't enough Jedi for a council."

"Kyle look!" Jan exclaimed pointing to a symbol painted onto a small ship.

"That's the symbol for the Old Republic," Kyle said.

"We are definitely not on Kintooine."

"Not on Kintooine, Jan, we're not in the right time."

I must be crazy, she thought, not in the right time this was crazy. "This isn't possible, Kyle, this isn't possible."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"Maybe we should talk to the Council, "Kyle said, "They might know a way to send us home."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm not sure of anything, but it's worth a try."

* * *

Kyle and Jan followed the instructions given to them, and found themselves standing before a huge temple made of limestone with sparkling windows. People bustled around in front of it; some dressed in Jedi robes, others coming to seek advice. Kyle could feel deep presence of the Force in the area. Some of the Jedi looked at them strangely, and he knew that they could feel his presence. They looked strange wearing there odd clothes from the future as well.

"What do you do?" Jan asked, "Just knock on the door?"

"I'm new to this too."

"I know, but you're the Jedi, this is your territory."

"I guess we just ask to speak to the Council," Kyle answered, "It can't be that hard."

When they reached the entrance two guards stopped them, "You cannot enter without the permission of the Council."

"Please inform the Council that it is a matter of urgency," Kyle said.

"I cannot do that," the guard responded, "please come back when your have an authorized entry."

"But we have to speak to the Council," Jan pleaded.

"I cannot allow you in there."

Kyle and Jan started to walk away, as the guards moved to the next people. Jan gave Kyle a little smirk; then bolted for the entrance.

"Hey!"

Kyle didn't even have time to think, all he could do was run after her. The guards opened fire on them. Jan ducked the bolts, while Kyle deflected them with his lightsaber. Since they couldn't kill the imposters on the spot, the guards chased after them.

Jan and Kyle ran towards a large room, "I hope this is the way to the Council," Jan said as she opened the door.

"It is," Kyle said rushed, "Now hurry."

Four people were seated in the middle of a large chamber. One was a woman the other a man. The other two were alien, one a Twi'leck, and the other a two foot tall elf creature. Kyle could feel the Force in all of them. No doubt this was the Council.

The Guards came rushing in, about ready to carry Jan and Kyle off.

"Leave them," the Twi'leck said to the guards, "they have been expected."

The two soldiers bowed their heads, and calmly walked out of the room. Jan felt a little nervous in the presence of these Jedi Masters. Kyle appeared to be calm, but Jan was no Jedi, and was only associated with Luke and Kyle mainly.

"Leave your fears behind," The woman Jedi spoke to her, "you are in no danger in our presence."

"We felt you enter our world through the Force," The man said, "You are not from this time."

"No," Kyle responded.

"How you got here is a mystery to us, as it is to you," The little elf said.

"The only conclusion is that the Force has sent you to our world," The Twi'leck spoke again.

"But why?" Jan asked now.

"The answer may come in time,"

The Twi'leck turned to Kyle, "You are a Jedi. I can feel the Force within you."

Kyle nodded.

"But you," he turned to Jan, "are not."

"Uh no," She replied.

"Please enlighten us as to how you entered our time."

"Master, sir whatever," Jan flustered, "I don't want to sound rude, but I think I would rather know exactly who you are before we tell you."

"Of course," The Twi'leck spoke, "I am Master Zhar."

The other masters introduced them selves, as Master Vandar, Master Dorak and Master Vrook.

"I'm Kyle Katarn," Kyle said, "This is my partner Jan Ors."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Vandar said, "Now please tell us how you came here."

Kyle quickly filled in the details about the strange ruins, and the way they entered Dantooine.

"We remember no such structure," Vandar replied.

"Maybe it hasn't been built yet," Jan guessed.

"Or perhaps it is hidden," Vrook said.

"Okay we've determined how we got here, "Kyle said, "but why are we here?"

"We do not yet know," Dorak said, "but perhaps your purpose will reveal itself."

"I hate long waits," Jan mumbled to herself.

"It may not be as long as you think Miss Ors."

Jan only raised an eyebrow. Sometimes she hated it how Jedi seemed to know what you were thinking. If Kyle could probe into her mind, he would be surprised as to what he would learn.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Kyle asked

"Observe your surrounding," was the reply, "Learn as much as you can as to what is happening here on Dantooine."

"How is that going to help us get home?" Jan asked annoyed.

Kyle shot her a look at the sound of her tone.

Vandar turned to her, "Home is not your destination. No, my dear, if you do not complete what is set forth before you; then you will never return to your time."

Jan's eyes were wide with fear.

"You fear many things don't you? You fear to let yourself go, to allow your emotions loose."

Jan remained still, how did he know these things?

"Fear can be a deadly tool of the Dark side." Vandar explained, "The path you must go on will be full of danger for you both."

"Well that's comforting," Kyle muttered.

"If you follow the right path," Vandar continued, "Then you shall triumph."

"What are you going to do?" Kyle asked, "I mean are you going to hide the fact that we are form another time."

"We shall think of this," Vrook said, "We must decide whether or not if it is best to let anyone know of you."

"One thing is for certain though," Vandar spoke again, "Your destinies lie here in this time. If you do not follow them then the fate of your futures may fall into darkness."

TBC

* * *

Feedback is most appreciated, but please douse any flames.


	2. The Ebon Hawk

Disclaimer: Lucas owns Star Wars, not me.

A/N: Hi guys, new chap. I think I got a few people confused about the Council members

Zhar is the Twi'leck dude

Vandar is the Yoda look a like

Vrook is the female

Dorak is the male

Reviews:

**Sith Lord Darth Revan: **I hope it is interesting. Love your fics by the way, But I want you to finish them!

**Scifi Critic:** Glad you like the start. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**The Karlminion:**Oh you should write Star Wars fics. I'll read them.

**Lunatic Pandora1:** I don't know, guess I didn't think of it.

**Darkness1:** Oh don't worry, I don't change anything, I just have Jan and Kyle follow along. No Anakin is still gonna be Vadar. Don't worry, glad you like it though

**Nerwen Aldarion:** Why did you even review? We live in the same house! Glad you thought it was good sis.

* * *

Kyle and Jan were strolling through the Jedi Enclave. The two friends had been stuck on Dantooine for three days now. The Council had little to say to them, just to say nothing of the future, and decipher why the Force had sent them here.

"Honestly, Kyle," Jan sighed, "Do you really think there is a reason why we're here?"

"I don't know Jan. We should just trust the Council."

"Easy for you to say, you're the Jedi."

"Have some faith, Jan," Kyle said.

"In what, Kyle?" Jan asked, "In the fact that we somehow got transported through time? In the fact that probably my ancestors weren't even in existence yet? I'm not even gonna lie to you, Kyle, this has me scared to death!"

Kyle pulled her to him, "Its okay to be afraid, Jan, I don't understand this anymore than you do, but we have to be strong."

Jan gave a small nod. She looked around and saw that they had walked to the landing pad. Above them a ship was ready to land. She pulled Kyle out of the way, so it wouldn't land on their heads.

It appeared to be a Corellian craft, although she couldn't be sure. After all it was 4,000 years before she could even fly a ship. The ship landed easily, and the two friends watched to see who would come out.

A young woman stepped off the ramp first. Brown Jedi robes cloaked her, but didn't hide her beautiful face. Her brown hair hung free, and Kyle recognized the Padawan braid that framed her face.

A handsome man followed her. His sandy hair nearly reached his shoulder, and his emerald eyes shown bright.

Another man stepped off. Both Jan and Kyle were startled to recognize the Mandalorian armor he wore. What was a Mandalorian doing at a Republic base? The war should have been over a few years before, but that didn't mean that the Republic was on friendly terms with them.

The brunette turned to the sandy haired man, "I will speak with the Council first. We will discuss the matter of you being Force Sensitive."

The woman turned and headed towards the Council's chambers.

Kyle frowned a little, "Something is strange here?"

"You mean being on Dantooine wasn't strange enough?" Jan replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"I sense a strong sense of the Force in that man," Kyle pointed to the man.

"Right," Jan said, "That makes a lot of sense to a non Jedi."

The two walked up to the man and Mandalorian casually. Jan wasn't to easy about standing face to face with a Mandalorian, but at least her best friend was a Jedi. That gave her a little comfort.

"Uh hello," Jan spoke first.

The Mandalorian looked up, "Hello to you too doll."

Jan narrowed her eyes at him. One thing she really hated was being called a doll.

"I'm Kyle Katarn," Kyle said, "This is Jan Ors."

"Nice to meet you," the sandy haired man said, "I'm Randen Tol."

"And I'm Canderous," The Mandalorian butted in, "It's nice to see a pretty face like yours Miss Ors."

Jan wondered if it would a bad thing if she broke his nose. Kyle put a hand on a shoulder as if to tell her it would be. Somehow he always had a way to quiet the rage inside of her.

Jan looked at the ship a little. The hull was riddled with blaster bolts. Then paint was beginning to wear off in most places. The name read the _Ebon Hawk_. Jan frowned at the name. Why was it so familiar? Had this once been a famous ship?

"Lady what do you think you are doing?"

Jan turned to see a brown haired man on the landing ramp.

"I'm just examining the ship," Jan replied.

He laughed at that, "Like you could examine a ship like this."

She burned at the comment, "Listen buddy, I've been flying ships since I could talk. I think I know a lot about ships."

He rolled his eyes, "That's a good boast, I'm sure you can pilot skyhoppers and speeders, but when it comes to battle you just shy away."

Jan moved to give the guy a good swing, but Kyle stopped her.

The Man laughed at her attempt to knock him out.

Randen glared at him, "Carth that's enough."

"I just think its funny how a girl like her thinks she could fly the _Hawk._"

"I could fly circles around you," Jan shot back.

"I'd like to see you try." Carth grinned.

"A Bantha could fly better than you hotshot!"

Carth's smile died a slowly.

Canderous laughed like a maniac, "Woman you got some wit!"

Kyle spoke up, "I think it's been settled that you are both excellent pilots, and I suggest we leave before these two tear each other apart."

Jan continued to shoot daggers at Carth, but walked away with Kyle.

"That creep thinks he can fly better than me, I'll show him some flying!"

"Jan will you shut up about your wounded pride and think about what's going on?"

Jan sneered at him, "I could really hurt right now Katarn!"

Kyle ignored the threat, "Did you recognize the name of the ship?"

"Not really, it seemed familiar," Jan said controlling her anger, "Why do you ask?"

"I remember it from stories my father once told me."

"Really," Jan said, "What did he say?"

Kyle frowned trying to remember, "It's been so long since I thought about it, I don't really know."

Jan thought for a moment, "I hear a story too, when I was younger."

"You did?"

"Yeah," Jan said, "An old woman was relocated from Coruscant after the Emperor took over. She used to tell me a story that mentioned a ship called the _Ebon Hawk_."

"Do you remember what happened?" Kyle asked.

"Not really, just that it was sort of a love story."

"Love story," Kyle said with a laugh, "I never would have pegged you for a romantic."

"Hey, my parents liked to help her out, it's not my fault she told the story every time I saw her."

"Still it is pretty funny," Kyle laughed.

"Shut up!"

I think you might be going soft, Jan."

"I think I told you to shut up Katarn."

Kyle still chuckled a little "Well my father never told me a love story. In fact I think it was more about how every man can turn, that not everyone is lost."

"Okay," Jan said, "So how does this relate to the ship?"

"Maybe it's not the ship," Kyle said, maybe it's about the passengers."

"You mean that woman, Randen, Canderous, and that jerk Carth?" Jan said, "By the way if you dare tell the moron that an old woman loved to tell me love stories I will personally see that your life is about as wonderful as a black hole."

"I won't say a word," Kyle said, "To him that is. Luke might find this quite interesting though."

Jan gave him a hard punch in the arm, "Next time it will be your face."

Kyle smiled, "Yeah right."

Master Vandar came walking towards them, "Knight Katarn, Miss Ors, the Council would like to speak with you."

* * *

Wonder what the Council wants? You have to wait till the next chapter Mwuahhahahahah! R&R please.


End file.
